gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Downtown Los Santos (3D Universe)
Downtown Los Santos is a district of Los Santos, San Andreas, featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Downtown Los Santos sits just north of Pershing Square, the administrative core of the city. The district is also bordered by Temple and Market to the west, Glen Park to the east, Commerce to the south and Mulholland Intersection to the north. It is based on Downtown Los Angeles. Character Downtown is the central business district of Los Santos. Unlike many downtown districts in the Grand Theft Auto series, Downtown Los Santos is located at the geographical center of the city. This is the location of the city's tallest buildings (and the tallest building in the state) as well as numerous businesses and public facilities. There is no gang activity in the district. The major highway that connects Los Santos International Airport (LSX) with Las Venturas bisects Downtown Los Santos into eastern and western portions, and establishes a connection with the highway servicing Ganton, Jefferson, and East Beach just south of Downtown. Just north of Downtown is the Mulholland Intersection, connecting the LSX-Las Venturas highway with the boulevard servicing Rodeo, Richman, Vinewood, Mulholland, Temple, Glen Park, Jefferson, Las Colinas, Los Flores, East Beach and East Los Santos. Events of GTA San Andreas Early in the game, CJ, Sweet, Big Smoke and Ryder escape from a group of hostile Kilo Tray Ballas members and briefly go through Downtown before splitting up at the Mulholland Intersection. The district is briefly visited by Carl again during the mission Burning Desire, when he collects some molotov cocktails on an alleyway in Downtown before heading to East Los Santos to torch a building property of Vagos gangsters. During the checkpoint race "Heli Hell", the player must pilot a Hunter helicopter through the district. Places of Interest *Corner Tower *Los Santos Tower *Midland Building Businesses *98¢ Store *ARSS *Chilli Dogs *Coin Laundry *Discos Campars *Inside Track Betting (accessible interior) *Market & Deli *Phat Discs *Uni-Tel *Yars Jewelry *Zip (accessible after completing Are You Going to San Fierro?) Vehicles *Maverick - On the helipad atop the roof of the Los Santos Tower *Bobcat - In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection *Cadrona - In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection *Elegant - In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection *Flash - In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection *Majestic - In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection Weapons and Pickups *Parachute - On the roof of the Los Santos Tower *Rocket Launcher - On a top of a building with a radio antenna, east of the district *Tear Gas - On the steps of the building west of the car park and north of the Zip store *Three gang tags Miscellaneous *Hotdog vendor - Northeast of Los Santos Tower *Sprunk vending machine - On a plaza west of Glen Park Gallery Downtown_Los_Santos.jpg|Downtown Los Santos as seen from the east. DowntownLosSantos-GTASA.jpg|Downtown Los Santos as seen from the south. DowntownLosSantos-GTASA-Night.jpg|Nighttime view. Navigation de:Downtown Los Santos ru:Центр Лос-Сантоса вселенной 3D es:Downtown Los Santos pl:Śródmieście Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos